Holly Celestar
'Appearance' Height: '5"6ft (1,70m) '''Build: '''Lean and slender with curves in the right places '''Main color: '''Yellowish orange '''Markings: '''Peach and orange '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Oval and half lidded and blue in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: ' two long bangs framing her face, long straight hair 'Other noticeable features: ' Sometimes has her angel wings out for all to see '''Overall clothing style: Usualy wears blue and cyan robes, but is known to vary colors occasionaly. 'Personality' Likes *Flirting *Attention *Freedom *Independence *Manipulating people Dislikes *Nox Umbra *Being ignored *Having to take no for an answer *Solitude/Loneliness *Losing Fav drink: Sparkling Cider Fav food: ''' Sliced Marinated Duckbreast '''Personality: *Flirty *Sly *Manipulative *Narcistic *Curious *Controlling *Competative *Caring towards friends and family *Likes to play mindgames *Views the lives of mortals as a source of entertainment *Feminist *Confident *Charismatic *Brave *Stuborn 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Can change her mass when shapeshifting due to the aegis staff *High amount of energy due to being an angel *Healing and Light powers *Insane deffense when using wings as a shield, its like hitting a diamond wall of razor sharp feathers *Highly Agile Weaknesses: *Without the aegis staff she's restricted to her own body mass *She can be arrogant and easily underestimate opponents *Allergic to Steel and Iron, Can poison her if it comes in contact with her blood, also skin contact with it burns her 'History' *Born to an angel mother and fae father *Grew up with her mother *Participated in the first and second great angel/demon war *Became a guardian angel to a person who was suposed to do something really important for the world *Fell in love with that person *Due to this failed to protect him and had to watch him die helplessly *Was severely punished for failing and sent to be a sentinel to Dark Forest, a place with a high concentration of 'dark' supernaturals such as demi demons, vampires and the mirror lake that was a portal to the mirror world of the darkgod nega *Spent 1000 years there in complete solitude *Was found by Bain and coaxed into leaving her exhile *Found and made contact with the Celestar Fae clan of her father *Regained much of her confidence and arrogance during her time there *Met Geof on a Celestar related mission, extending the clans protection to him *Was selected as clan leader and given the clans artifact; The aegis staff *Met Dante *Was included in a clan project initiated by the elders to bolster their numbers *Donated Dna for artificialy creating a new generation *Fostered the resulting child; Artemis *Met Sarah *Got in a relationship with her *Created Eden from her DNA and Sarah's as Sarah wanted a child *Broke up with Sarah not long after *Got into a relationship with Bain *Joined him and geof on a few 'adventures' *Got Engaged to Bain *Had Jacen *Spend most of her time raising Jacen while Bain was out and about *Had Roya *Starts to get antsy about bains constant cheating and polygamous ways *Finally has had enough and breaks up with him, taking custody of the kids *Helps Sychar and GS by linking them together, making GS hunt for Sychar whenever he goes mr hyde to ensure no innocents are harmed *Goes about her merry business enjoy life as her own person, refusing to be tied down by anyone or anything, becoming even more narcistic *Helps free Sychar from limbo, noticing he's developed a split personality; red *Begins using sychar and GS's relationship as a source of entertainment *Starts to get annoyed when Red doesn't play nice *Tries to 'control' red *Meets Killance *Yay bedwarmer *Eventualy red steals some of her blood and goes to seth,is given his own body and holly's powers, thinking it'll put him at an equal level with her *Is told she's responsible for red since its her blood that gave him the shapeshifting powers of her clan *Obviously pissed off about this and goes about making reds life hell *A wild MAIA appears *Plots bloody murder * MAIA falls * Pretty much been doing her own thing involving many many things that break PG-13 * Recently gotten involved in closing portals to the mirror world 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Holly started out as a self insert *She still visits the mansion she was exhiled in at Dark Forest *Holly is almost 4000 years old and because of her age its impossible for her to relate to mortals propperly, causing her to look at them like they might look at a bee or an ant. *Holly has a very hard time befriending other females due to her competative nature. She's a real bitch to anyone she deems to be competition.and has a hard time getting herself over it * Category:Shapeshifter Category:Main Characters Category:Angel Category:Celestar Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Character Page Category:Anthro Category:Sonic